The present disclosure relates to filter fasteners, and more specifically to a filter fastener that may be mounted in multiple orientations.
In industrial or commercial setting, air intakes, HVAC units and other forms of industrial equipment are often located in hostile environments which allow airborne particles and debris to enter sensitive equipment and cause loss of efficiency or equipment breakdown. Intake screens or filters are used to filter out that debris or particulate before it can gain entrance to the equipment. Because of the wide variety of equipment types, there are various orientations and configurations which must be considered. Additionally because of the variety of physical locations where equipment is located or used, the screens or filters should be easy to install, remove and replace. It would be helpful for the mounting fasteners to be useable in a wide range or variously configured and oriented intakes. Current fastener designs must generally be mounted by drilling into equipment, risking puncture of cooling coils and release of refrigerant gases into the atmosphere. Other mounting options such as pulleys or sliding loops must also include modification to the equipment surface. Furthermore, due to the hostile environments in which the screens and filters are positioned, delicate rare earth magnets, which are able to provide high magnetic coupling strength, easily corrode limiting their useful life.